Scamp
Scamp is one of the characters from Lady and the Tramp. He's the only son of Lady and the Tramp, who later starred in his own comic strip and film. Personality Scamp is a wild, stubborn, hyperactive puppy who really loves to play and joke around. He thinks that a family is "nothing but rules, rules, rules" and his dream is to be "wild and free", but he soon realizes that it only leads to trouble and takes to finally discovering that a family is more than rules. Appearances Lady and the Tramp He is seen at the end of the film playing around, but he never talks. Lady handles him a few times, after tugging on Jock's sweater. Lady is fed up and carries him to an open present box, but he makes the box fall and decides to calm down he then joins his sisters to hear Trusty (whom they call Uncle Trusty) talk about "Ol' Reliable". Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure Scamp is still a kid, a little immature, and stubborn, and he's also seen to have different appearances more from Lady than Tramp. He is lighter colored, his ears are a little bit longer, and he had the same eye color like Lady. He also wishes he was a cool dog and sometimes thinks he is, after being chained up for acting like a slob, he manages to break free from his chain to find freedom. Later on after being trapped and caught by the dogcatcher, he discovers that a family is more than rules, he finally changes his mind and goes back home. Comics In between the long gap between both films, Scamp appeared in many Disney comics, including his own comic strip which ran in newspapers from 1955 to 1988. Trivia *He has probably never liked baths through the months. *He is only seen with his sisters in the original film, comic, and books. *In Lady and the Tramp II, Scamp appears to be the smallest one due to the ending where his sisters are seen to be taller than him. *Angel is the only girl he has ever fallen in love with. *Scamp has more American cocker spaniel in him than terrier due to a few scenes where Tramp takes the chains off him he is lighter colored, when he flops his ears down a couple of times his ears are seen to be longer than Tramp's and his fur size matches Lady's. *Scamp and Danielle are probably the two major gutter mouths and troublemakers in the family. *He most likely has ADHD or Asperger's syndrome due to his rambunctious behaviour. Gallery clipscamp2.gif|Scamp Ladyandthetramp2 664.jpg|Scamp and Trusty ladyandthetramp2_046.jpg|The day before he runs away ladytrm2.jpg|"I'm a wild dog!" scampmeetsangel.jpg|Scamp meets Angel imagesCASXFLNC.jpg|Scamp feeling down imagesCAB0F33B.jpg|Scamp digging a hole imagesCAM45R6G.jpg|Scamp during the song "A world without fences" imagesCAN217HU.jpg|Scamp not knowing how much his family misses him imagesCAWJ7KJR.jpg|Scamp trying to break free of his leash imagesCAKGASPZ.jpg|Drawing of Scamp imagesCA9YRZIM.jpg|Scamp and Angel unite ImagesCAADDW5F.jpg|Scamp and Angel ImagesCABIJIEX.jpg|"I always get blamed for everything." ImagesCAJ6MSCF.jpg|Scamp ImagesCAA6XSCS.jpg|Scamp with a glowing mouth ImagesCAFKMMVS.jpg|Scamp and Angel again ImagesCA24SWA7.jpg|Scared Scamp ImagesCAJVALH4.jpg|Scamp refuses some food ImagesCA4KZ55C.jpg|Scamp in a bucket ImagesCA5M12EA.jpg|Scamp using his imagination 0.jpg|Scamp nervously in front of Angel ImagesCAW3FUIV.jpg|Scamp with Angel, Annette, Danielle, and Collette, and his Mom and Dad ImagesCA2AYOHV.jpg|Scamp being a brat l_249677_c4499192.jpg|Scamp and Angel eating spagetti imagesCA4EWVEX.jpg|Scamp feeling dizzy ImagesCAB8RNS5.jpg|Scamp with his sisters (third on the right) imagesCAL0AD72.jpg|Scamp comic strip Category:Disney characters Category:Lady and the Tramp characters Category:Characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Dogs Category:Singing Characters Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Pets Category:Kids